The Flower
by Lily Torreto
Summary: Dom's cousin comes to live with them and helps them maintain their fast paced life but what if she is hiding something that will slow them down.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
OK this is after TFATF and I know you have heard this a million times but I don't own any of the characters but I wish I had just one to add to my collection (Vin).  
  
  
  
Ok Dom came back from Mexico and Brian cleared them all. Jesse survived but is still weak. Vince is alive and has a little softer interior because of the hair-raising experience and Letty and Dom are still together. It takes place 9 months after everything and they still have not seen Brian. Mia is depressed, so Dom compromises and finds him. It starts off the day after he finds Brian and with everyone at the garage. Lily is my character and so is Ryan. :) Thanks 


	2. Default Chapter

***I know my story is very confusing so I am going to make it as unconfusing as possible. I am on cold medicine right now so if it is still confusing just review it and tell me which part and I will fix it thanks.***  
  
1 ~~~~The Flower~~~  
  
2 She rolled over and moaned. There was no way in hell she wanted to get up right now. "LILY GET YOU ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW" He yelled as she pulled the covers back up to block out the light.  
  
She opened an eye to look at her cousin and made a face. "NO" "Fine then if your late for work I am throwing you in the back of my car and driving you to work." She rolled over and stood up out of bed.  
  
'I hate you Dominic Torreto' she mumbled.  
  
She walked down stairs and got her glass of juice her donut and walked right back up stairs with out ever opening her eyes.  
  
She jumped in the shower and rinsed fast. She blow dried her hair and went back to her room to get ready for the day. She put on her favorite pink skirt that went to just below her knee and had flowers on it. She pulled on a white peasant top and some tan sandals. She brushed her hair out and walked down stairs. I will see you at lunch Mia, and Dom I will see you in a bit.  
  
As she walked along the street she though about her life. It pretty much sucked up in tell now. She had know about her family in Los Angeles but was forbidden to live with them until her Mom and Dad died because they said Dominic was a delinquient and since both her Aunt and Uncle died(Dom and Mia's parents) they said the environment was unfit to live in. Her house was worse though. Drugs sex and such violence she wondered how she survived.  
  
Her bad thoughts left her as she saw Leon race by in his car and waved. Then she saw Letty and made their sign a peace sign with a bent little finger. She knew next was Vince she rose her middle finger with a laugh and he returned it while after she called "I still love you Vince'. Next she stuck both arms up like she was about to hug the sky as Dom drove by and he honked. She noticed he had someone in the car with him but paid no attention it was probable someone who was going to pick op their car.  
  
She arrived about 25 mins later at the garage and walked in. She picked her way around the parts and started to walk to the back to find Dom. She looked like she didn't belong. All in her white and so sweet and innocent. She ran in to Mia on the way back and was very surprised.  
  
She asked her "Why aren't you at the store?"  
  
Mia never answered just shrugged, but they kept on talking. Dom walked up to Lily and Mia just as Mia pushed her way past Lily and ran up to jump in some guys arms. She just gave a strange look in their direction and kept talking to Dom. Eventually she started a conversation with Jesse who she loved to talk to. While she was talking she moved so she could lean on Dom's back while she talked. He was so massive he covered her up from the front view.  
  
  
  
~~**Dom's Convo**~~  
  
"Hey O'Conner nice to see you." They shook hands and started talking. Dom thanked Brian again for getting the Team off the hook and for everything. A couple mins later and 2 lulls in the conversation he broke in, "I want you to meet my cousin…Lily"  
  
He started to reach behind him to grab her arm to get her attention but he suddenly heard, "Domininc don't you dare put one of those nasty, greasy, hands on my clean shirt!!!" He yanked it back like he was just slapped on the hand and she walked around to stand next to Dominic. Brian's eyes sank down to the top of her head, which came to about his armpit. She was shorter than Dom by a lot and only shorter than Mia by a bit. He saw the most innocent looking teenager that he ever saw in his life. She had really long golden brown hair and bright green eyes. She was not tan like the Torreto's at all but was very pale with freckles. She wore plain simple yet elegant jewelry and nice clothes. She looked out of place next to Dom. She stuck out her hand and said, "I am Lily Torreto nice to meet you Brian." And shook his hand. 


	3. 8 Lady

**I know this was the chapter that was really confusing so I am sorry I am going to fix it so it is easy to read.!!** Review Please**  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
**~~In Brian's Head**~~  
  
She looks so out of place. She is so sweet how did she ever get here. She looks nothing like any of them. I wonder how she did get here. I wonder if she really is related to them. Does she race? I bet not. Now that I think about it I do detect that Torreto edge in her voice.  
  
**~~End of Brian's Thoughts**~~  
  
  
  
Lily walked to the back and walked in the storeroom and shut the door. They kept talking like old times and even Vince was joining in, he did own Brian his life. Dom heard a muffled noise and yelled what in Lily's direction. She cracked the door and yelled, "Where are my shoes?" Leon replied, "In the office!" She asked him to get them because she was not walking on the fool with bare feet. He went and got them and went back to the conversation. Brian heard another door shut and he didn't know if Lily left or if someone was in the office of the garage.  
  
**~~The Conversation**~~  
  
"Hey Dom you know this new mechanic that made a car to run in 8 seconds?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I wanna find 'em and see how much it would cost to fix my orange baby."  
  
They stood kept normal conversation going for a while. Suddenly Jesse jumped up with a grin on his face I remember the mechanics name Leon, Vince and Letty had a smirk on their face while Dom and Mia had a look that said 'enlighten-us.' "Its Lady 8 remember Dom we found em in the desert this year with Hector." Mia saw Dom cringe and he nodded his head a yes. Brian was still looking at Jesse and missed this.  
  
Brian head a door slam and looked to the office in walked a girl with some obviously long ass hair pulled up in a messy bun.  
  
She was wearing a black sports bra with a dirty holy beater over it. Tied around her waist were the arms of a mechanics jumpsuit. It was very dirty and had lots of holes. He could tell it had a Torreto patch on the back of it but her couldn't see the nametag.  
  
She looked about 17 maybe 18 and was wearing old holy high tops that looks very small. Her jump suit was cut off so they went to just the top of her shoes. She had greasy towels stuck in her pockets along with a wrench in her hand.  
  
With out looking up she said, "Hey Dom what were you saying earlier about that orange car you wanted me to work on?" She ran in to Brian and said excuse me. A breeze came through and she got a chill so she united the arms on the jumpsuit and pulled them on. He looked at the nametag and it said 'Lady 8'. She looked at him funny and the rest of the team snickered. Brian looked at everyone and knew they played a trick on him now you guys why didn't you tell she worked here with you guys. I wouldn't have made a fool out of my self. In a mocking tone he said to himself "Hey Dom you know this new mechanic that made a car to run in 8 seconds?" He turned to the girl and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Brian." "It is nice to meet you Brian," she said with a strange look. But shook his hand anyway not knowing if this was an inside joke or something.  
  
"It was my orange car that Dom asked you to work on though it is really his now. By the way how old are you don't look old enough to be know in the race world as a mechanic?"  
  
"Old enough" she replied with a smirk.  
  
He looked at her nametag and decided not to call her Lady 8 so he was about to ask her name when she walked away over to Dom. He saw them talk and she started to walk out side when he called out, "Hey!" She turned around and so did everyone else to look at Brian. "What is your name?"  
  
" My Name is ' Lady8' she said as she pointed to her name tag.................................... "But you may call me Lily Torreto!!" and with a laugh from the team she walked to the orange car and popped the hood. 


	4. The New Lily

Chapter 3  
  
Lily looked at her watch for the hundredth time every since after lunch she had wanted to leave so badly. She impatiently asked Dom "Can I leave yet I got to get ready for tonight!!"  
  
Jesse looked at her and said "you gonna race with us tonight?"  
  
"Naw I will drop you off though tonight on my way Jes."  
  
"A'ight"  
  
At 5:00 Dom let her leave and she ran up to him and kissed his cheek, "You're the best cuz!"  
  
She ran out after giving everyone hugs and even Brian a hug singing, "I love Friday niiights I love Friday niiights!"  
  
Everyone smiled and started to get ready to leave.  
  
**9:30 at the Torreto's house**  
  
"Hey so you gonna drive Jesse's car to the race tonight"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Brian asked Mia who he could ride with and she told him with her.  
  
Lily ran down stairs all the sudden wearing a yellow sundress and carrying 3 Blockbuster movies.  
  
She smiled at Brain and put on her white shoes and pulled her long hair back in a bun.  
  
"Dom I am going to return the movies I will be back in 45 mins I am also gonna pick up some bottled water for the fridge."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Brian watched her run down the street toward the Blockbuster and the market. He talked to Mia and was just happy to be back when he saw he run in and drop the water off he didn't realize how fast time goes when your with people who you are comfortable with. He heard her run up stairs yelling shit I am gone be late and Sorry Jes I will be ready in a second.  
  
They sat on the couch talking and waiting for her. When they heard her yell I am ready lets go. They all stood up and looked at the stairs as she walked down slowly. She was wearing long black leather pants like Mia but hers had 5-inch wide-open laces on both sides showing off her nice legs. She wore a black bikini top under a purple mesh top. She also wore 6-inch platforms with huge buckles on them making her tall.  
  
Dom took one look at all her skin exposed and said while pointing, "March your self right back upstairs and change your clothes you are not wearing that to go out with your friends."  
  
Brian was just as shocked he watched Mia and Dom's sweet little cousin transform from an innocent little sundress-wearing girl to a half naked well… racer Bitch.  
  
She looked at them and just kept walking ignoring Dom and his looks. Jesse whispered to Letty about something and she nodded her head.  
  
He walked up to Lily and took her hand after kissing her cheek he told her "you look great tonight." Brian watched the exchange and noticed they had a little something going on between them. He whispered to Letty who was the closest to him "What is going on between them?"  
  
Letty turned to Mia and said, "Brian is going to ride with me I need to fill him in on everything he missed."  
  
They began to walk out side and noticed Jesse was going to ride with Lily and Mia was driving his Jetta, which they repaired to the best of their ability.  
  
He was talking to them when he heard the roar of a motorcycle and looked down the street expecting the Tran but Dom didn't even flinch. He looked back and coming from the driveway he saw Jesse's blond head riding a motorcycle up to Lily.  
  
He parked it and walked up to Lily taking her hand saying "Ready"  
  
She walked over and pops her helmet on and get on the front of the bike as Jesse gets on the back.  
  
Brains questions finally got the best of him and he tapped her on the shoulder she shut off her bike and looked at him. She flipped up the visor and said, "What??" 


End file.
